xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Smitty History
Harris was born in 470, the third son of John and Sarah. John was the blacksmith working the trade road outside Kor Chercen, making his livelihood repairing cart wheels, horseshoes, and an occasional sword or armor plate. Harris, being the third of five children, (in order of age: Arthur, Ronald, Harris, Thia, Krysten) knew that the family trade would never be his, as both Arthur and Ronald were being groomed to take over for their father. His home was near several of the more productive vineyards, so it was there that Harris worked many of his days growing up. Though he enjoyed the work, and the occasional slop wine he was given (and the rare bottle he and his pals saved up to buy), he knew that he wanted more from life than to be a fieldhand forever. At age fifteen he signed up with the Akkorian Navy. In the Akkorain Naval Academy, Harris met Jared Carter and forged a friendship made strong by the stress and tension of their military training. Because Harris had no practical skills for sailing, but had grown strong and rugged from working in the fields, the Officers of the Akkorian Navy quickly determined that the he was best suited to be in an Akkorian Marine Phalanx. Carter too had no experience with ships, and was assigned to the Marines as well. All Akkorian Naval ships carry a Marine Phalanx. A Marine Phalanx is made up of twenty swordsmen, two combat mages, and one healer. The duty of these soldiers is to fight for the protection of the ship, to defend other ships against Pirates, provide enforcement of the laws of Akkoria or perform whatever needs may arise in the service of Akkoria. The Marines are hearty, capable soldiers able to be delivered anywhere since they are aboard some of the fastest ships in the largest fleet upon the sea. (Some Akkorian Naval Ship names: Arrow, Bloodstone, Broadsword, Chimera, Cutlass, Dragonflame, Firebolt, Inferno, Lightning, Longbow, Morningstar, Stalwart, Valiant) Having no knowledge or skills for sailing and no aptitude toward magik, their training was directed to swordsmanship, fighting and maintenance of their gear. They were taught how to work alongside the ship's crew, how fight at sea, naval and pirate tactics, and other things necessary for soldiers at sea to know. After their graduation from the Academy in May 486, Carter and Smitty were assigned to Akkorian Naval Ships and parted ways. Harris was attached to a flotilla which patrolled the waters around Myere and Sha’Thraem, per the treaty Akkoria has with these two countries. Though Harris moved from ship to ship within the flotilla, most of his time in the eastern ocean was aboard the ANS Courage, a two-mast Galley. This assignment lasted two years, during which Harris was happy to see port in Myere, as their wines and foods were quite delicious, and inexpensive. Time spent ashore in Sha’Thraem, however, was dusty, and dreadful. In December 488 Harris was reassigned to a deep ocean vessel, the ANS Lionheart, one assigned to patrol to the south of the continent, seeking to disrupt travel to the fabled Thieves Isles. Though it sounds to be an exciting assignment, in fact ships such as the Lionheart spend more time sailing out of sight of land, and other vessels, than actually intercepting anyone. The large, powerful Naval ships sometimes are at a disadvantage against a smart and fast (and perhaps magikal) enemy. After the six month tour in the very dull southern ocean, Harris was given his one month of leave, standard for those assigned to the deep ocean ships. He took that leave to his homeland, to visit his family and taste a little of the grape which he helped barrel all those years ago (actually only three or four, but to him it felt like ages.) It was there in July 489, that Harris once again encountered Carter in “the Flaming Goblin” tavern. They spent that night reminiscing about old times in the Academy, laughing and drinking. By the end of the night, they decided that they would put in a request to be transferred to a new Phalanx aboard the same ship. Returning from leave, Harris put in his request before shipping back out with the Lionheart. Quite unexpectedly (these things so rarely work out) when he again returned to Akkoria it was the end of January, and he was told that after his month of leave he would be assigned to the ANS Valiant, along with his pal Carter. After leave, Harris returned to duty with Carter, waiting at the Naval base until the Valiant came to dock. The Valiant came to dock in April, restocked and set sail with both men aboard. Harris occasionally writes home, but even more rarely do letters return. Though his choice to leave was supported by his family, they never really came to terms with his life, so different from theirs. Though that sounds like a sad tale, it really is not; Harris has found family in the Navy, and does not regret the distance he has from his blood relatives. All but Krysten are still alive, she died in childbirth, along with her second child. Harris never really knew her, as she was born only a year before he left for the navy. In March 505, Harris and Carter both retired with 20 years of service to the Akkorian Navy. Throughout their time as Marines, both men saved much of their military pay to put toward retiring. Both men shared a dream of buying adjoining parcels of land, building homes, meeting wives and raising large happy families. They soon discovered that what they thought was a small fortune, was in fact, just small. They had a fair share of gold between them, but they did not have enough money to buy the land that they dreamed of. Having seen their share of mercenaries and adventurers, Smitty and Carter knew that they could earn a good amount of gold in a short time. Instead of settling for very tiny plots and even smaller houses, they planned to carry on wielding their swords for money. They spent frugally and purchased equipment of moderate quality and set out finding jobs selling their skills and seeking gold. July 9-10, 505 of Sarwen, Carter and Smitty had taken pay, along with some others, to rid the hills near Sarwen, Chalter Medrium of monsters. Much to their surprise and dismay, their job became more complicated when the magistrate paying the reward told them of a small child that had been kidnapped by the local monsters. The magistrate also told everyone that Ank’s Monster Army was venturing out of Uragoth and asked that they make an assessment of the strength of the local monster troops. The two adventurers agreed to accept these tasks as well. Through their search of the woods, they discovered that the monsters had been hacking up and possibly eating the villagers and other captives. Even so, Carter and Smitty along with the help of a small squad of Karandian Talons and several others located the missing girl. During the first afternoon of hunting Smitty and Carter were entertained by Usel, a fruit seller who claimed to tell fortunes through the peelings of his fruit. Usel’s prediction for Smitty was that the next ship he sailed on would sink. While searching the woods and estimating the strength of the local monster hordes, they also discovered a small treasure chest containing some strange items and a great deal of gold and gems. The Talons told everyone that they were working under orders from their government to assist and could not take additional pay for their service in Chalter Medrium. This, of course, made Carter and Smitty very pleased. The chest contained enough coin for their dreams to come true and both of them to purchase their individual and adjacent farms in Akkoria. Excited that their first major adventure had profited them so much, they made arrangements to head to the nearest port city and set sail for home. The trip to the coast was far longer than they anticipated. The journey was interrupted by the occasional monster attack, but more commonly interrupted by the frequent Tavern. They eventually found passage on the “Red Lion,” setting sail to Quivera, Nost’karé, Myere, Akkoria then Shorn. After leaving port in Drambaar, Nost’karé, the Red Lion rounded the south end of Sha’Thraem and begain sailing north toward Myere. On October 13, 505 a squall came from the east and hit her hard. Riding concealed by the squall was a band of tiger-striped Shark-Men. (The Shark-Men were first seen in October of 496 on the Coast of De Mekrium – see Selachian played by Dave Selvaduari.) Between fighting the Shark-Men and trying to sail in the squall, the ship was lost and sank off the eastern coast of Shorn. Smitty and Carter lost nearly everything when the ship sank. The chest of treasure is now lying on the ocean floor along with most of their gear. The two being experienced at sea, set out swimming for the far distant shore of Sha’Thraem. October 15-16, 2005 “Shadowlands” Carter and Smitty eventually fought their way through the current to the shores of Sha’Thraem and, exhausted, collapsed into unconsciousness in the pebbly sand. They awoke to find that their wounds had been treated and bandaged and they had been carried inland to a camp of religious pilgrims from other parts of Xaria. The pleasant and good-natured pilgrims explained that they were there to participate in a special ceremony of ascension. The pilgrims were afraid of the creatures in the nearby woods and asked for the Akkorians’ help in protection. Soon, however, Carter and Smitty discovered that there was some kind of magik at work and most of the pilgrims were unknowingly involved in a dark magik designed to resurrect and ancient evil power. Some of the pilgrims were killed during the events of that weekend. Eventually, Carter and Smitty, a bit out of their element, were able to defend themselves and others as best they could and they lived through the ordeal. The mages and wizards present helped restore the temple that was there and the two swordsmen went on their way. They traveled back to the coast. Having a fair knowledge of the coastline, the two set out west toward Nost’Karé and the busy port city of Drambaar. Carter and Smitty took several odd jobs as hired swords in Drambaar through the winter and into the spring of 506. In May 506, they were hired on as defenders for the Eastern Breeze, a merchant ship sailing to Yentar. The passage was only marred by one pirate attack that was barely survived. The ship was caught and boarded by a faster pirate vessel. The pirates caused a great deal of damage but underestimated how many defenders the Breeze had on board. The pirate ship was sunk by the Eastern Breeze and her fighters. In late July of 506, they reached Yentar. The crew of the Eastern Breeze remained in Yentar for six months, repairing their ship and purchasing goods to bring back to Nost’Karé. In January 507 they set sail for Drambaar and arrived in port in early April 507. The Eastern Breeze sailed to Kurastan in Quivera in May to deliver more of the Yentanese goods. Once in Port, the ship’s captain was arrested on old charges from the Quiveran Monarchy regarding evading Harbor Fees. With the ship no longer able to sail, Smitty and Carter were stranded in Quivera. While tavern hopping, the two came across talk and the posters calling for mercenaries to defend the lands of Dakkor. Fighting monsters on land seemed relatively straightforward and as Akkorians they no love for Gesnor, so Carter and Smitty signed up to fight for Dakkor’s cause. The two hiked through Quivera and came to a border point at the Orange Duchy. A guard wearing a tabard of orange blocked their way to the gate. He stopped them, raising his hand and said, “Sorry gents, travel is restricted. I'll need to see your orders before I can let you through here.” Carter fumbled around inside his vest, eventually locating and removing a ragged parchment. He held the paper up for the Guard to see. “Well, you see... sir... we mean to pass through your Duchy. We are on our way to Dakkor to earn some coin. We are answering their request for fighting men to take up arms to defend the lands of Dakkor from the invading monsters of the Dark Woods of Uragoth." “Is that so?” the guard replied. “Let me see that.” The guard took the scrap from Carter’s hand and after looking it over rubbed a smudge from the bottom. He relaxed a little as he turned the paper back towards them. “See here...here’s your problem. This Hall of Travelers mark is out of date. This request for help is almost two years old. Things have changed a lot around here lately. I’m afraid Dakkor doesn't need any help against Uragoth any more, they signed a treaty with them last year.” The guard saw the look on the faces of the Akkorians. “What? You didn't know? Where have you gents been all this time, Dominia? I'm afraid I can’t let you cross the border here, but if you're looking for some coin I have an idea. See that bloke there with the green and blue sash, the one talking to the priest? He might have something you can do. HEY JENKINS! THESE TWO WANT TO SEE YA!” Handing the scrap back to Carter, the guard tells him, “Go see him...and don't forget to show him that.” Carter and Smitty stood, dumbfounded at the very concept of the alliance. “The Dakkorans are in league with the Monsters from Uragoth? Well, we have been across the sea to Yentar for a long time. I'm a bit ‘mazed that the mad elf-priests of Dakkor are now in league with Ank’s monsters. What is the world coming to? Thank you for your help, sir.” Carter and Smitty walked over to the man in the green and blue sash. “Well met Mr. Jenkins, sir. The Border Guard over there tells us that you are looking to hire skilled and able bodied swordsmen. We are ready to fight for your cause, provided the pay is fair and coin is good.” “Oh, and he told us to show you this paper.” Jenkins finishes reading the old request for help, then after looking at Carter and Smitty reads it again. “Well...if you're looking to help Dakkor then there's not much I can - or will do for you. However, if you're looking for work and honestly didn't know what was going on I certainly would appreciate the help. “I've been trying to enlist the help of the Quiverans for weeks now...but they say they have their own concerns and can't be bothered to help us." Jenkins explains the treaties between Dakkor and Uragoth and between Lindora and Halgudar giving the two Akkorians a quick recap of politics for the last two years. Just as the sailors eyes begin to glaze over he tells of the invasion of Lindora by troops from Dakkor. “I've been trying to get the Quiverans to help us, I've even explained how this jeopardizes travel to Palrim, Gesnor, Thorin...even Akkoria. If we can't stop the Dakkorian advances overland travel will have to go around Uragoth or the Badlands. Neither choice will be safe for anyone. All they care about is keeping the conflict from spilling across their own border. And now there's another problem. “Just the other day two young ladies crossed over into our land unescorted. The troops here did nothing to stop them, they say these ladies have some tie to the Yellow Duke so they can come and go as they please. They also say the one called Rose couldn't really be stopped short of clapping her in irons and they'd rather face the Dakkorians. And as I know where these ladies are heading and why I don't think I would stop them either even if I had the chance. “So here is my request", he hands Smitty a copy of Lindoras' request for help and the location of the rendezvous site, “Help these ladies reach their destination, and help us try to stop the advance of Dakkor. One or two more fighting men at the front line won't make a bit of difference...but one or two more here might mean the difference between success and failure. The Veldron have a plan, but while they always talk they won't say what it is. I don't know what we can pay you but if you're successful I'm sure our troop leaders will be grateful". Smitty takes the paperwork. "Um, okay. So, you want us to track down these two women? I'm pretty sure we know the two you are talking about, believe it or not. These two will help you push back the Dakkorans? Whatever you say. Now, there is the whole matter of coin... What is the pay, and who do we get payment from? Any chance you want to front it in case, you know, we can't, um, find you again?" At Smittys' comment the Quiverans chuckle slightly. The Lindoran Ambassador glares at the soldiers. “It's not just them. Anyone would be a help, but if we can't get ‘troops’ to defend us...we'll take what we can get. As for fronting you..." He rips a small pouch from his belt and tosses it to Smitty. The contents are meager, no more than a weeks pay for two on board a ship, but the look on his face says that is all he has left...possibly all he has left in this world. “Listen pal, we are not mercenaries willing to take your last copper. We're not taking coin from your children's mouths." Smitty throws the coin purse back. "Just put your chop and seal somewhere on a piece of paper, saying we can get paid by someone tending your land's treasure. And, promise to buy a few rounds if ever we meet under better circumstances..." "That done, which way did the two girls go? And, how far in front of us are they? Do these papers work if a Lindoran or Halgudari unit stops us?" While hiking the road to the meeting place, Smitty and Carter found one of their "charges" walking back toward them. They raised hands and hailed Lady Lily. After the greetings and pleasantries are exchanged, Smitty explains their purpose to find Lily And Rose. He asks where Rose is and why Lily isn't with her. Lily explains that she and her sister Rose had some sort of disagreement and decided to part ways. Lily tells the two men that Rose decided to continue on the road and that she's about a quater day ahead of them on the road. Carter and Smitty eventually catch up to Rose at what looks like a Lindoran encampment, except with no Lindorans or anyone else occupying it. At first it takes Rose is reluctant to accept their paid protection, but eventually gives in. While at this encampment near the Badlands Border, the two retired Marines encounter a number of other interesting people and come under attack by the undead again. There was a magical portal that lead to some other place. Eventually, the other adventurers there read some ancient spell from an equally ancient book. It was supposed to close the portal but it actually brought demons here. Smitty and Carter barely managed to saty alive, let alone protect Rose. Finally everything settled down enough that the two friends could end their contract with Rose and depart the area. Carter and Smitty left Dakkor with a small group of travelers heading south to Nost’Karé. After four or five weeks of following the border of the Badlands, Smitty and Carter made it to Nost'Kare. Along the way various members of the group that escaped Lindora with them split off on their own adventures. Arriving at Drambaar, the two retired marines were ready to wash off the dirty and stay awhile. Little did they know that nearly a year later, they would be out of dough and looking for work, thankful for a forgotten chit in an unused ration bag. The year in Nost’Karé was generally peaceful. The two men found occasional work guarding the money-changers coaches as they moved around the city. About once every two weeks they would walk with the coach as it moved around the city, taking in all the foreign coin that had accumulated, and handing out the bracelets to the local shoppe-keepers. Though the pay wasn't extraordinary, Carter and Smitty appreciated the long gaps of sitting around between shifts, and frankly had settled in to a fairly low-expense life. The rented room in the older part of town, far from the satin-covered walls of the entertainment quarter, wasn't that expensive. If you sat just right on the corner of one of the beds you could see the water, and the scent of salty air was elixir to the two men, after so long deep inland. The few times the old inn keeper or his wife needed something heavy moved or some unsavory sort sent on his way helped the marines earn their daily bread. Plus the wages of the moneychanger guard work, the two were pretty comfortable. Every few weeks Smitty picked up another nice bottle and drank with pleasure (better than the table wine served everywhere in Drambaar, which was like pink spoiled water.) Carter was content to put his feet up and watch the sunrises while Smitty snored away the wine, until one morning he saw Valerie. Between two boards of the balcony rail (on which Carter's stocking feet rested), he saw a young woman, dressed well in older clothes, catch her foot on a lobster pot and unceremoniously land cheek-to-mud along the edge of the path below. Still a gentleman, and forever a sucker for a damsel in distress, Carter lept the rail, landing on a twisted ankle, and rolled ungracefully into the mud alongside poor Valerie. She looked up and began to giggle her thanks to him for the effort, and he was smitten. The next three months were long ones for Smitty, having seen Carter lose his bearings in love before. As Carter followed Valerie around, he was oblivious to her clumsy nature. Eventually his sprained ankle went away, but her ability to trip, break, and generally damage all things and people in her proximity never went away. Smitty was convinced that she had spurned Choth (the God of Chance), but Carter would hear none of it. This romance led directly to the Inn in which the men stayed burning to the ground in late September 508, followed closely by Carter (and a reluctant Smitty) spending nearly their last coin to bail poor Valerie out of jail, followed (to Smitty's relief) the appearance of Valerie’s father, who demanded a dowry somewhat in excess of Carter's ability. Valerie left on a ship (gods help them) enroute to Kuristan. Early October was spent working shifts with the moneychanger, and then working Carter through the traditional period of grieving (lots and lots of whiskey). This grieving took the form of loud night-time debates, occasional rowdy disagreements with nearby bar patrons, and a rare sword-wielding early morning practice session in the square (one which the moneychangers viewed with some concern). Not surprisingly, as November neared, the men realized it was time to move on from Drambaar. Carter was mostly back to his jovial self, realizing in the end that Valerie was too young, or too clumsy, or too thin, or too nice, or too beautiful (depending on the moment) to be his love. The two men had little coin, and a mostly-forgotten chit from a Lindoran nobleman. So, they decided to travel back to Lindora to collect their pay from services rendered well over a year ago (perhaps with interest?), and then decide where next to roam. Upon reaching Lindora, the two found themselves tracking down Arturo Jenkins, the man who signed their chit for gold. At a tavern nearer to their goal, Smitty found a posting on a Hall of Travelers message board stating that Lady Rosalinda de Orechester, the Yellow Rose of Quivera was hiring able-bodied adventurers for an important mission in Lindora. Thinking to capitalize on this fortunate coincidence, Carter and Smitty followed the directions to meet up with the Yellow Rose and take on the job. The trail led the marines high into the snow-capped Lindoran mountains, where they met Lady Rosalinda, who turned out to be their oft encountered ally, Rose Tanner. Carter and Smitty took the job, destroying walking dead and recovering the stolen harvest for the winter provisions in Lindora. They were allied with a Lindoran Resistance Fighter named Hadrian, a hunter/tracker called “Icky,” and a group of three Karandian mages that were seriously reluctant to reveal their true names. Together they were able to recover a good amount of the last of the fall harvest. During this mission, they also found and rescued a Lindoran Witchmeuller whom they recognized from their last adventure in Lindora. The rescue and recovery of the food caused both men to be seriously injured. Smitty awoke during one ferocious battle, body broken and bleeding, and turning his head saw his friend Carter's unconscious body being chewed on by the undead. Smitty was able to drag himself across the battlefield to destroy the fell creature, but not before Carter's wounds were spoiled and rotting. The group patched themselves up, and limped off with the rescued Witchmeuller to the nearest coach stop, the Inn of the Two Blades. At the Inn, Smitty begged help from another Withcmeuller, who cleansed and healed Carter’s infected wound. Carter spent the rest of the night passed out from the exertion and injuries of the day. He even slept right through a Wyndham Players performance. The next day, Smitty was shaken awake by a living yet exhausted Carter who told him they were snowed in from a severe winter storm. The Innkeep relayed that despite the powerful magiks available to the group, it was unlikely that anyone would be able to travel until the Spring melted some of the snow Notes to be written in: Crossed Blades - Winter 508 Stuck there through March 509 Walked south to Lake Cymfal Hired by Dominia during Halgudari sealift River boat to the coast Four trips on the Dominia Quadririme "Aguila" Worked that through, then left us in Kessid November 509 Winter in Kessid, took a room at the Pick & Chisel and took odd jobs guarding, repairing armor & weapons for sailors, etc. Left Kessid March 2010 Took job with Hall of Travelers with their Surveyor "Percival Farnsworth" who was blazing the road across Kyrrathis Arrived in Nost'Kare for winter in October 510 In Nost'Kare working a door job, January 511